Remeber Who You Are
by Madam Komodo
Summary: Zim, Dib, and all their classmates get captured by aliens. Dib not being able to save his fellow humans begins to give up, but fortunately he finds encouragement in an unlikely source. Songfic, R&R.


I was listening to 'Sound the Bugle' by Bryan Adams the other day at work and thought the song fits Dib perfectly, so I made a fanfic out of it.

This was meant to be a Zim/Dib friendship thing, but you could see it as Zim/Dib romance, if you want.

The bold italics are Dib singing and the bold italics that are underlined are Zim singing.

Summury: Zim, Dib, and all their classmates get captured by alien collecters and are going to be sent the the aliens's home planet to be sold. Dib not being able to save his fellow humans begins to give up, but fortunately he finds encouragement in an unlikely source.

Dib lowered his head is disbelief, he couldn't belive this was happening.

Dib and his classmates had gotten captured by a small group of alien collectors and now they were on their way to the aliens's home planet to be sold to other aliens as slaves.

He told a side glance at Zim, who was badly beaten and was looking pretty weak.

At first when they were captured, Dib had thought Zim had something to do with this, but after seeing the aliens reaction of seeing the Irken Dib quickly changed his mind. The aliens in a fit of disgust for having a Irken amoung them had tore of Zim human disguse and beaten him. So there he was sitting there without his disguse and beaten.

Dib could see dark pink eyes staring at him sadly.

The worst of it was all the other kids were too dumb to realize that they were in danger, they had just thought it was another surprize field trip. He had tried to tell them of the incoming danger but they just ignored him. Even Zim had tried but still the others wouldn't listen.

They were all doomed and they didn't even care. Dib sighed, as he brought his knees in closer to his chest. It was hopeless.

Dib sighed again before singing softly to himself. He just felt like singing it, hoping no one could hear him.

_**Sound the bugle now... play it just for me  
As the seasons change... remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on...I can't even start  
I've got nothing left... just an empty heart.**_

Dib quickly glaced back at Zim to make sure the Irken didn't hear him. Unfortunately for him Zim did hear him. Dib saw those dark pink eyes stare at him with concern and sadness. Dib shook his head sadly at the Irken as he continued singing softly.

_**I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me... lead me away  
Or leave me lying here**_

Dib noticed one of his classmates walk up to him and was looking at him weird. He sooed them away.

_****_  
_**Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere  
Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down and decide not to go on**_

Dib didn't notice the figure sit next to him as he took a deep breath and sighed.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a calm and familar voice, sing right beside him.

_**Then from on high, somewhere in the distance **_

Dib's head shot up and turned to the owner of the calm voice. He saw Zim sitting next to him and was looking out through the gap between the frait train-like spaceship to the widow. His antennae rised a little bit as Zim continued singing softly as well.

_**There's a voice that calls,  
"Remember who you are... if you lose yourself, **_

Zim then looked directly at Dib, his dark pink eyes staring deep into Dib's amber eyes. He weakly raised his claw like hand and pointed at Dib's heart, still singing gentlely.

_**Your courage soon will follow,  
So be strong tonight... remember who you are"**_

Suddenly Zim's words sunk in and Dib snapped back to his senses. Dib then looked at his arch rival, his classmates then back at the Irken. He now knew what he had to do. Dib stood up infront of the Irken he balled his hand into a fist and punched the wooden spot where Dib punched was now cracked. He didn't punch it to get out, but rather informing Zim and himself that he was not going to give up anymore.

The Irken smiled weakly at his rival as Dib nodded at him. Dib looked at Zim with concern. He knew that the Irken's strenght wouldn't last for long, and when it does run out he would make sure that nothing else happens to his semi-friend.

He was Earth's only hope in protecting it against any alien fiend who was plotting to destoy it, that mostly included Zim too.

Zim watched Dib's motives and finished singing.

_**Yeah, your a soldier now,  
Fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for**_

Dib turned to the weakened Irken.

"Zim."

"Yes, Dib-stink?"

"Thanks."

Zim just merely nodded as Dib began formulating an escape plan, quickly. Dib nodded back at the alien before storming out to set his plan into motion.

Dib wasn't going to give up anymore, for he knew he couldn't let his fellow human beings down. He took one last look at the Irken before rushing to tell the others his plan.

They won't be any alien's merchadise, not now, not ever.

After all nobody messes with Dib, the son of Professor Membraine and Earth's only hero.

Author's Note: There you go a short Dib fanfic, hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and please review, reviews help keep my stupid brother from spreading his stupidity across the whole world (yeah I know it's a stupid thing to put, but I really am mad at my big brother).


End file.
